Kestral, Rosmerta
Rosmerta Kestral was the co-owner of The Skifter and Swoops on Rotex, married to former Swoop Racer Simon Kestral. History Early Life Rosmerta was born into humble beginnings on a backwater world in the Outer Rim Territories. Working at her father’s speeder shop, Rosmerta became a good mechanic when it came to working on swoops, speeder bikes, and speeders. She also became very profiecent at custom modifications to everything from airspeeders to hover boards. Around the age of 18, Rosmerta became very smitten with a young man who had been frequenting her father’s shop, the swoop racer Simon Kestral. Deciding that she was bound to go nowhere staying on Najiba, Rosmerta hopped on board Simon Kestral’s ship with him and left her world behind. Life in the Fringe With Simon, Rosmerta was his personal mechanic for his swoop racing, along with his lover. As the years passed, the two fell deeper and deeper in love, eventually marrying. When the two weren’t racing swoops, they would do random smuggling jobs throughout the galaxy. Just prior to the start of the Clone Wars, Rosmerta met Andre Donato and began building a strong business relationship with the black marketeer. Through Andre and his sister Xera, Rosmerta and Simon would come to know the Corellian smuggler, Marcus Morgan, quite well. Rosmerta and Simon decided to retire on Rotex after Simon won the Nextro Classic swoop race. Opening a business and settling down was the couples dream. Using the prize money, the couple opened a small bar with a repulsorlift repair garage in the back. Soon the Skifter and Swoops was up and running. During the Clone Wars and after the Rise of the Empire, the Kestrals would watch Marcus’ daughter, CJ, when the smuggler wasn’t able to take her with him or the Traabo girls weren’t available for her to stay with. Rosmerta and Simon enjoyed having CJ stay with them as they weren’t able to have children of their own. Later Life During the era of Imperial rule, Rosmerta stayed to herself for the most part, living on Rotex with her husband and operating their businesses. On occasion, the Kestrals would use their business as a front to move illegal repulsorlift equipment or perform illegal modifications to various vehicles. Appearance and Personality Even for an older woman, Rosmerta managed to catch the eye of some of the younger males that frequented the Swoop shop, even then though they know she could be as tough as nails if they became disrespectful or got out of line. While she could be caring and motherly, Rosmerta could be just as stern and tough as a bouncer at a Nar Shaddaa bar. RPG D6 Stats Type: Business Woman DEXTERITY 2D Blaster 4D, Dodge 4D+2 KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 6D+1, Business 6D+2, (s)Business: Skifter & Swoops 10D, Drink Mixology 6D, Languages 5D+2, Streetwise 6D, Value 7D, Willpower 4D+2 MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation 4D, Repulsolift Operation 6D+2, Sensors 4D+1, Space Transports 4D+1, Starship Gunnery 4D, Starship Shields 4D+1, Swoop Operations 6D+1 PERCEPTION 4D Con 5D+1, Gambling 7D, Hide 5D, Sneak 5D+1 STRENGTH 2D Brawling 4D+1, Lifting 4D, Stamina 4D+1 TECHNICAL 3D Computer Programming/Repair 4D+1, First Aid 4D, Repulsorlift Repair 7D+1, Swoop Repair 8D Force Points: 1 Character Points: 13 Dark Side Points: 0 Move: 10 Equipment: Mersonn Q2 Holdout Blaster (3D+2), Datapad, Speeder Toolkit, Street Clothes, Dish Rag Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters